vampires and vampaneze
by duziekat
Summary: what happens when a girl losses her mom, the only person to ever truly care about her? when she finally makes a friend only to have him hate her for no reason? when she sudenly turns into a halfvampire with no one to show her their ways?
1. Chapter 1

**uh...hi..i'm duziekat and this is a story i've been thinking about in my head so i decided to put this on here. this is the first story i've ever written and i have no clue what i'm doing so if this seems really strange sorry. if you have any suggestions on what to do or where to put something please tell me. hope you like it so read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was born in the early 1700's to a family that didn't want me, and to make matters worse I was a girl not the son my father wished for. My mother decided to keep me so I can help around the house so my father said fine but he wasn't going to like me. Over time I think he almost grew fond of me but then I screwed up. Trying to make my father like me I spent all night packing him a lunch for when he went out fishing. When I woke up I realized he left it here so I asked my mom to deliver it to him (I was to young to go out of the house.) she smiled at me her special smile she did whenever I tried to do the right thing & said okay. She left the house a few minuets later. If I had only knew what was going to happen I would've never let her go.

While waiting for my mom to come home I decided to cook something for her and I lost track of time. My father came home smiling and asked where my mother was. I remember thinking that he was playing a joke on me so I laughed and said 'she's with you of course' I can still imagine his face looking shocked for a second then turning red with anger as he slapped me and said 'if I didn't tell him where his wife was he was going to whip me until I did.' Suddenly realizing he wasn't joking I cried out 'it has to be true cause I hadn't seen her since she left with the lunch I packed you!' 'Liar! She never came to the docks with a lunch in fact I haven't even seen her since this morning!' I started begging him not to whip me all the while saying he has to have seen her cause I've been all-alone for the past couple of hours waiting for her to get home. He finally settled down & said he was going to look for her but he was leaving Jack, our neighbor, to watch me. I heard him whispering to Jack telling him he thinks that serial killer that's been killing all those women has gotten his wife so he's searching for him. Jack said nothing but didn't protest to watching me. He had lost his wife to the serial killer and knew that my father would want to find his beloved. He also knew that the chances of finding the murderer were very low on account that nearly everyone in the city has searched for him for 2 years now. I tried to stay awake to make sure that dad had found mom but I couldn't. When I awoke the next day I found my father in a corner with streaks of tears flowing down his eyes. I went over to comfort him but before I reached him he yelled at me to get away saying it was my fault his wife was dead. I couldn't believe it, my mom can't be dead she just can't. I spent the next days crying and mourning my mother's death. Looking back now I see that during this period was when my heart grew cold and I didn't care if I hurt others I also see that that day will forever mark the day my life went downhill.

* * *

**sorry the chapter is really short but this is only the prologe. i'll try to have the second chapter up soon since its practicly summer vacation and i have nothing else to do. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Sora although I give credit to my best friend Sam for giving me the name cause I couldn't think of one. I also own Zane cause his name doesn't show up in the cirque du freak books and he comes from my imagination.**

Chapter 2 

"Sora! Get your lazy but out of bed & make my breakfast before I come up there and make you!" yelled someone who could care less that Sora hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep once again, her father.

"I'm up already jeez your acting like you can't live without me cooking your breakfast!" Sora yelled back down at him then started to mutter, "your to lazy to do any thing yourself it's always Sora do this or Sora do that, if you'd just learn to say please once in awhile you'd be almost bearable to live with!"

"What was that young lady! I'll teach you to talk under your breath!" she could hear her father making his way up to her room so she tried a trick she's been thinking about for awhile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry father I was just muttering how stupid I was to talk back to you and how I should've been more respectful! I'll start making your breakfast right away." _Ugh I am never trying that again I think I would rather take the belt then degrade myself to the likes of him! Oh well at least I'm unharmed for now._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

**sigh **_what an incredibly long day at least it's over, too bad there's tomorrow and the rest of my life until I find a husband, scratch that it's more like if I find a husband._ _What sane guy would take me as a wife? I'm quiet and keep to myself most the time and I have scars from where my dad whipped me. I don't know how I would have survived this long without Zane here to comfort me after my father gets drunk and decides to punish me for my mom's death. I like Zane he's smart and understands the need to just leave you alone to think over your life instead of just talking endlessly about how it'll be all better one day. He even looks cute, what with his long, silky raven black hair pulled back in a pony-tail contrasting his smooth pale skin, and his black eyes that looks as if he's staring into your soul. sigh No I can't fall for him! He's my best friend, my only friend, and if he thinks I like him, he'll laugh at me and reject my feelings plus he'll stop being my friend. I'll die if I have no one to talk to._ Sora started hitting her head with the palm of her hand. Zane just came back to the tree he was sitting on . He's been watching her for some time now and was about to make himself visible but heard a noise that didn't sound like a squirrel or some other forest animal so he went to investigate. When he came back he saw her hitting herself so he jumped down from the tree limb he was standing on.

"Ahh! Where did you come from? I swear Zane you could be quieter than a cat stalking its prey when you want to. So what're you doing in the trees this time of day?"

"Oh you know stalking you to make sure those guys who've been bothering you lately don't come near you."

"I'll take it that you just wanted to get away from the troubles of life too."

"Of course. Why would I stalk you? You can look after yourself just fine without me. Remember the black eye you gave Dan? He ran home crying to his mom."

"hm. Yeah his mom."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Sora, maybe I should have picked a different story to make you happy. That's why you were hitting yourself earlier wasn't it? Did your dad hurt you again? Maybe I should leave now so I wont hurt you anymore then I already have."

"No! it's okay Zane I like the company and besides you did try make me feel better."

"Okay if you insist I shall stay at your command my lady." He then bowed down and kissed her hand. He could see her blushing but she didn't protest.

And he's the only one to make me smile whenever he wants. I think that's the reason I love him so much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Authors note: Sorry the chapters a bit short but I just got writers block so until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Cirque Du Freak **

**Authors note: I am sorry to say but I still have writers block so some parts might seem a bit forced so yeah sorry I would like to say thanks to the few people that have reviewed so thanks ROSH4LIFE, XKiraraX, tiny thumper, and mom or glavtcheff. I would like to add that she is my mom not the other way around for those who read the reviews (I'm only 13)…. um…well hope you like the chapter! R&R please!**

Chapter 3 

(Setting is 1 year later.)

(Zane's p.o.v.)

'Sora why can't I get her out of my head? She's all I can ever think about recently and I don't know why. Ever since that incident a year ago where I let my guard down and showed true feelings, emotions I believe the humans called them. What am I doing calling them humans I guess I'm sounding like Seba now not counting myself part human anymore. I wish I can just hurry up and turn full vampire now instead of waiting a couple of years for the stupid purge to start. Then again once I change I can never go back to the sunlight to Sora. I'll have to fake my own death so she won't think I just moved away and never looked back. So she wont hope that one day I'll return and everything can be as it was. Then again if we don't find that vampaneze before I change I'll have to stay until we do. Sigh why couldn't I have just stayed friendless like Seba said I should? Why couldn't I have just stayed in the shadows where I could watch the city and not interact with the people? Why did I have to find Sora crying in the woods, al bruised up and bleeding, crying out it wasn't her fault? It would have been so easy just to leave her there crying but no, I had to play the nice guy and jump down from my cozy little tree branch to see why she was crying. I can still imagine her jumping back from where she was sitting and hitting her head on the trunk of a tree. She looked dazed for a few seconds before coming through to her senses and tried to run behind the tree but tripped over her own feet. It was then that I actually tried to help her up instead of laughing which is probably why she glared at me before using the tree as a leverage to pull herself up. I guess she didn't see me as a threat because she spoke to me instead of trying to run away this time. She was pretty mad that I scared her and started yelling at me for that. Once she settled down she asked me my name and stupidly I told her my actual name instead of using a cover up. She then asked why I jumped out of a tree. Pretty basic question that wasn't personnel so I answered truthfully. She seemed pleased with the answer and told me that her mother died when she was little. Ever since then we've become friends, maybe not completely truth telling friends on my part but what's a friendship without a few secrets here and there?

A.N: This is all going in Zane's head right now. He's not actually speaking this out loud, like I would, cause that's what crazy people do. I just didn't feel like putting all that in italics so back to the story!

**(end of Zane's p.o.v.)**

"Zane? Is something wrong your smiling to yourself and it's kind of creeping me out**."**

"What? Oh I was only thinking of how you kept tripping and hurting yourself the first time I met you." Zane was grinning like a madman at this point and took all of his self-control to keep from bursting out laughing.

"It wasn't my fault! You startled me and jumping up is the typical response of any normal human being!"

Zane was starting to get worried about his safety. Sora was getting pretty upset about him making fun of her so now was the time to make peace before it he got hurt. "Oh come on Sor. You know I was just kidding, right? You know I would never make fun of you for your… 'Normal human being typical response" he couldn't hold it in any more he just burst out laughing. He started laughing so hard that he fell over and hit his head on the ground.

"God Zane, why do you have to be such a jerk!" Sora got on her knees and started pounding Zane on his back all the time yelling at him. "Stop laughing or I'll start kicking! Come on Zane quit it! It wasn't that funny! If you value your life you better stop laughing this instant!"

Suddenly she fell to the ground with Zane pinning her down so she couldn't move her arms or legs while he whispered in her ear " no more hitting okay? It's not nice to hit defenseless guys on the ground especially if they bruise easily. Now I'm going to let you go now but you have to promise not to hit me once you're up okay?" Sora just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes so remember no hitty me or else you'll go back on floor with my crushing weight on you okay? On the count of three. One. Two. Three! Zane leaped off of Sora just in time to miss her foot, which would have landed in a very painful place for him. "Hey I thought I said no hitting?"

"Well you did say no _hitting_. What you failed to mention was that I wasn't aloud to kick."

"It doesn't matter whether you kicked instead of hit, it's all the same if you ask me. Just for that stunt your going to face the wrath of my weight once again!" Zane starts to laugh evilly.

"Like that's supposed to scare me? You weigh less then I do which is kind of sad if you take in the fact that you're a year older than me and a boy at that!" Sora was laughing at that thought when she noticed that Zane was crying.

"Oh come on Zane, don't cry it was only a joke. I didn't mean to make you upset. If it makes you feel better I'm probably over weight so your weight is normal. Will it help if I say I'm sorry? She could see Zane shaking his head yes. "Sigh. I'm sorry Zane."

"Uh uh it won't do. You have to say why you're sorry. I mean come on you made me cry!"

"Sigh. I'm sorry Zane, that I made fun of your weight problem… happy now?"

"Nope. You forgot to mention how I'll forever be self conscious of my weight and how you plan to make it up to me by baking me sweets to help build up my weight."

"I'm sorry Zane, that I made fun of your weight, and I'm sorry for the psychological problems you now face and I promise to bake you… hey your not crying or depressed at all. You sound pretty cheerful for realizing you're under weight! You tricked me! How could you! I apologized for once in my life and it was for nothing! That settles it I'm never saying sorry ever again!"

"See, you should consider your words better or else you'll cause some one immense psychological pain. You should be thankful that I forgave you so fast. By the way when am I getting those sweets you promised? I really need some skin on these bones. Unlike you who should be very careful on what your eating so you don't gain any more unnecessary weight."

"Zane, shut up before you get me any more madder then I already am at you."

"Yes my lady. I shall commence on this shutting up right away." Zane did a salute then bowed down. When he got up he said, " any thing else you wish, my lady, for I am at your command"

Sora just smiled and shook her head no. She always knew she couldn't stay mad at Zane long, even if he tricked her; she could always forgive him, especially if he pulled his servants/knight act on her.

* * *

**Author's note: yay! this is the longest chapter I've written so far! It totals 3 full pages with the story and part of 4 with the author's note. I also wanted to say sorry to anyone who actually tried to review my story but couldn't cuz I accidentally had that anonymous block on so yeah sorry bout that I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from cirque du freak.**

**Authors Note: I decided to make this chapter about Zane's past so you don't get confused in the next chapter. I'm sorry if the dates of what happened in Cirque Du Freak don't match up with what's happening in the story. Oh, does any one know how old Mr. Crepsley was? I'm guessing around 2 or 3 hundred but I'm not sure. So all this is going on in Zane's head right now so I'm not going to bother using italics and it starts when Zane is about 5.**

Chapter 4 

"Mommy, I love you, you're the best mommy ever in the whole entire world! Daddy is so lucky to have you and he love's you a lot! Isn't that right daddy?"

"What was that you asked Zane? Sorry I was thinking about something."

"He asked, Henry, if you love me a lot."

" Well of course I do. I married you didn't I?"

Sigh, " I guess your right you did marry me and marriage is the ultimate way to show you love some one."

The young Zane looked at his mother then his father then back to his mom. "Daddy why'd you make mommy look so sad? She was smiling a minute ago. Maybe you should tell her how much you love her still?"

"No it's okay Zane, I know exactly how much your father loves me, and besides look I'm happy see." His mom put on a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Why did she always put on a fake smile to cheer me up? Why couldn't she just show me that she was hurting, that my father never really loved her, and why couldn't she just leave him. Why didn't she just run away to one of her friends where they could hide her until he gave up searching? Why? Was it because deep down inside she actually loved him and she wanted him to love her back so much that she stayed with him to the very end no matter what he did to her. Did she love my father more than she ever loved me? I guess I'll never know. Might as well go back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little Zane was sleeping in his bed when he suddenly woke up. He could hear voices talking outside his window. One was his father's the other was a man he didn't know. The young boy waddled over to his window to see what the man looked like. He could see his father standing next to the window facing the man in the shadows. All that he could see of the man was that he wore a long black cloak and he wore every thing on him self a very dark color. They began talking again.

"So are you sure you want to become a vampire, Henry? You'll start out as a half-vampire at first so you'll be able to walk in the sunlight for some years to come but once you become a full-blooded vampire you won't have that luxury. Also I should warn you that once you take my blood you wouldn't be able to make a child of your own."

"Good I don't want a child, they're annoying and cause trouble for you."

"What about the fact that you won't age at the normal rate. Half-vampires age a year for every five and full-vampires are one year for every ten. Are you okay with that?"

"Listen, you already told me the consequences of turning and I agreed with them so if you don't mind can you just make me stronger now."

"You shouldn't be so impatient. I have one more thing I should mention to you. Once you accept the blood I give you your going to be hungry and the only thing to satisfy that hunger is blood y-"

"Yes, yes, I already know that in order to survive I need to drink human blood, you told me that already, remember?"

"I know I already told you that you need blood but what I didn't tell you is that when you take the blood from your victim you have to take all of it. You must drink every last drop until the victim is dry."

"Oh, well uh yeah I guess that's okay with me as long as I live and I get strong I'm okay with an...anything."

"Good. Then since you've been dying to get started I shall start. Give me your hands…there you go no need to be afraid. This will only hurt more if you don't stop shaking. Okay now don't worry."

The man was doing something to his hands while my father just stood there hands out shaking violently. Then he brought my fathers hands towards his but I saw there was blood leaking out of his fingertips and I also saw that his skin was purple. My heart started to pound hard against my chest all the while going faster then I ever felt it go. What kind of human had purple skin and talked about drinking the blood from a human until they're dry? Was this some kind of demon that the church preachers talk so much about? Has my father signed the devil's book in exchange for power? I had to stop him!

"No stop dad don't sign the book and become evil! STOP!"

I was to late when I got the window open and jumped outside. The man had finished doing whatever he was doing to my father and was setting him down against the wall. I crawled over to him. "Dad why? Wake up dad come on you can stop pretending to sleep now and tell me why." I looked at the man who finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He wore a black tunic with matching black leggings and shoes. He had a purple face with blood red eyes. His head was mostly shaved except at the top and part of the back so he had enough hair for a ponytail. His hair was black but it had a hint of red streaks through out it. Right now he was staring at me as if he never seen a little kid before. Then he spoke.

"So, you are the kid that lives with my new apprentice. Shouldn't you be asleep right now instead of spying on us from the window?"

"I woke up and I heard my dad outside so I went to see what he was doing. Are you a demon?" His voice was cold and commanding and I was so scared but I had to know what my father had done.

"You think I'm a demon? Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm a vampire, soon to be a vampaneze."

"What's a vampire and vampaneze? And what's a half-vampire?"

"Well you see right now I'm a vampire. Vampires are stronger then the strongest human even though we were human once. In order to survive we need human blood or else we'll die. Vampaneze are vampires but vampires only take a little bit of blood from humans while vampaneze take all of it until the human dies. Right now there aren't any vampaneze but that's going to change soon. We're going to have a war and revolt against the vampires so that we can take all the blood from the humans with out getting punished. And a half-vampire is a young vampire who can't do all the things we can."

"Oh! So.. um.. I was wondering what's your name? Mine's Zane. Also what kind of things can you do?"

"Well Zane my name's Kristopher, and I must say those were excellent questions that you asked. It's always important to ask some one their name for you never know who you might need to know in the future. And in answer to your other question I'll give you a demonstration of one of my powers as a vampire." He swooped down to his knees and breathed in his hands. Then covered my mouth and nose with them. Before I fell unconscious I heard him say 'this was all just a bad dream, Zane, good night.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's official my mind hates me, I must have done something bad and now its giving me bad dreams from my past and waking me up after them. But why? Why is it showing me the first time I met a vampire? Is it because I'm chasing the ones I think are Kristopher and my father? Is it saying to give up or that there's something from my past that might help me catch them? Whatever it is I'm going back to sleep. It's too early to get up yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"NO! DADDY HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME! PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP DADDY PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO HURT ME! HELP SOME ONE PL-"

"Zane wake up! It's just a dream. Wake up!"

"Come on Zane wake up. Look I'm awake see!

The young Zane was starting to open his eyes. " Dad your awake! Where's Kristopher? Did you beat him up for turning you to a half-vampire? You're not going to really drink some ones blood until they have none left right?"

"Henry, what is he talking about. What's a half-vampire and who's Kristopher?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know any one named Kristopher and I wouldn't dream of drinking blood. He just had a bad dream that's all."

"No I didn't it was real. I woke up because I heard yours and Kristopher's voice. You said that you already knew all the things Kristopher was telling you about what would happen if you took his blood then he said once you became a half-vampire you'd have to drink all of someone's blood and they would die. Then he cut his fingertips or something to make them bleed and I think he did the same thing to you."

"Nonsense! Why would I let some guy who obviously has issues, if he cuts his fingers and talks about killing people by drinking all their blood, cut my fingers and put his blood in mine?"

"I never said anything about him putting his blood in yours dad."

"Oh you didn't? Well I said that because that's the most obvious thing a psycho would do in your dream son."

"Um dad can I see your finger tips please?"

"Why don't you believe me? Besides I don't have to do what you say."

"SO YOU'RE A HALF-VAMPIRE! OH MY GOD MY FATHER'S A VAMPIRE! NO IT'S WORSE HE'S A LYING HALF-VAMPIRE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO HE'S GOING TO KILL ME RIGHT ABOUT NOW AND THEN I'LL BE DEAD! OH WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG WHY!" **pauses to breath again** "NOW MY FATHER'S GOING TO KILL ME AND PROBABLY MOMMY TOO AND THEN HE'S GOING TO GO WITH KRISTOPHER TO GO TO WAR WITH THE VAMPIRES SO THEY CAN BECOME SOMETHING THAT I THINKS PRONOUNCED VAMPIREZE OR SOMETHING!" **another pause to breath** "OH WOE IS ME THAT ME FATHER HAS TURNED TO THE DARKSIDE OF EVIL AND HE CAN'T COME BACK. WHY HA-"

"ZANE STOP YELLING PLEASE! Thank you. Now what is this all about? Is it because your father's being mean and not showing you he's not what was it called again a half-vampire?"

Zane just stood there with his eyes watery and big and with his bottom lip quivering, nodding his head yes.

"Well what are you waiting for Henry? Hurry up and show Zane that you don't have any marks on your fingertips."

"Yes well you see, before you get the wrong idea I tell you I'm human defiantly not a half-vampire, see I got these marks on my fingers because well um you see its because um I had to climb the fence surrounding the church and you know how they're pointy at the top so they cut my fingertips and that's why I have these half moon circles on my fingertips."

"See Zane your fathers not a vampire he's just not careful at climbing a pointy fence."

"Oh. Sorry about yelling so much it was a really scary dream. I love you mommy! You're the greatest. Oh yeah love you to father."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mean mind. Hmm I was really naïve when I was younger, believing that my father climbed a fence and it cut his fingertips. Ha what a stupid lie and I'm even more stupid for believing it. Brain if your listening right now please don't show what I think your going to show next please I don't want to relive it so please be nice. I need sleep so I have to sleep right now. Maybe you can do it as a favor for being so nice. Please!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little Zane is playing in the cornfield next to his house when he hears a scream. He thinks it's his mom so he runs back to his house. He sees the door hanging by a hinge, the knob lying on the ground. He tears his eyes from the door and runs in to the kitchen. His mother was supposed to be cooking lunch but all he found was a half chopped carrot with no knife by it and a small drops of blood going from the kitchen to his parents' room. He could feel the fateful question coming up, should he run for help and risk being to late to save his mom or should he try to save her himself? His mother's scream cut in half told him what to do. He grabbed another cutting knife and headed towards his mom's room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Kristopher was there, standing in a corner watching his father suck his mom dry of all her life giving blood. And the only thing Zane did was just stand there watching his own father slowly kill his mom. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale and she was limp in her husband's arms. Her breathing became shallower and she didn't take in much oxygen until finally she stopped breathing altogether. It was then that he dropped his knife he planned to defend himself with and the two vampires noticed him.

"Well look who we have here. It's your son Zane, here to watch his poor mommy die."

"Yes I suppose he is my son, though not for long. What do you say Kristopher do you feel hungry?"

"Well not really, I ate yesterday and I don't like being over fed so I guess we'll have to leave him for next time we need to feed. Unless of course you want to take him with us to my house so we don't have to find him?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Don't want him telling that vampire who's been acting as an officer on the police force. What was his name Seba Nile wasn't it?"

The young Zane fell out of the trance he's been in since his mother's death when he heard that there was some one who might help. He got the knife from the floor and dashed out the house. He was about to reach the cornfields when some one tackled him to the floor. He reacted on instinct and slashed the knife across his attackers face. It was Kristopher's face and it looks like he got his eye cut too. Zane quickly got back on his feet and ran all the way to the middle of the field and laid between a row of corn. He stayed there for a while until he made sure he wasn't followed. He slowly got up and looked around. There wasn't anybody there. So he quickly ran to the road and ran the way his mom told him the police were. It took him awhile but he finally made it to town.

After finally reaching his destination he stepped into the building and went to one of the officers who was looking at the bulletin board. "Excuse me but do you know where I can find a mister Seba Nile? It's an emergency."

"Hmm, some one named Seba Nile you say? Well I'm sorry kid but I don't know of a Seba Nile, maybe one of the guys knows him. HEY DOES ANY ONE NO A GUY NAMED SEBA NILE? THIS KIDS LOOKING FOR HIM!"

"God John, can you yell any more louder in a one roomed building?"

"Yeah! Be more considerate next time there's only three of in here."

"Well technically there are four you forgot the kid."

"Well who said I forgot the kid and not you, eh Eric? You ever think of that?"

"Well _sorry_, I guess I just assumed that since you've known me since we were kids you'd count me, Bill."

They're still arguing when the other police officer came over to us and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm William, I know Seba and I'd be more then happy to take you to him, um excuse me but what's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Zane and it's extremely important that I see him very soon please."

"Well come on then and I'll take you to him."

They started to walk out of the police station. It was already dark outside. They turned a corner into an alley when William suddenly stopped. "Zane why do you need Seba?"

"Well I know this sounds crazy but my father got turned into a half-vampire and he… he killed my mom. It was then that Zane started to cry. His mom was dead and he didn't try to save her. She could be alive by now if he had just tried to stop his dad.

"There, there, its okay, no need to cry so much. It's okay I'll see what I can do but you have to tell me what happened after wards okay? So where is your father?"

"He's… I don't know. He might still be at the house but he might have already left with Kristopher to his place and I don't know where that is. Oh yeah Kristopher was there too, he's the guy who's crazy and said that he's going to war with the vampires soon so he can become a vamp-something-eze. **groan** why can't I do anything right?"

"It's okay Zane just show me to your house and I'll get there to see if those to _vampaneze_ are still there."

"How are we going to get there?"

"I'll flit there and you'll stay here."

"But I want to come to and what does flit mean?"

"To flit is to go really fast running, faster than any human can see. And no you're not going it's to dangerous for a four year old to come along."

"I am not four! I'm five and I want to come to. I want to see if Kris. Is still bleeding from the cut I gave him."

"You gave a full blooded vampire a cut that made him bleed? Fine you can come just don't get in my way and hop on my back."

"Yay, I'm going to see them get hurt for what they did to mommy!"

Seba and Zane flittited to Zane's house after Zane told him the way once they left town. During the walk out William told Zane that he was really Seba Nile. They reached Zane's house in a min. the house's door was still ajar and when they walked in they could see that his mother's blood was still around the floor of the kitchen. The young boy wanted to cry but remembered that if his father was still here he didn't want him to see him cry. So they went to his parents bedroom and then Zane saw his mother's dead pale body still in the place his father dropped her. Her dark brown hair was covering part of her face still and he could see the cut on her wrist. Worst of all her eyes were still open and they were gone of all the life and energy they once held. Zane couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears were flowing down his cheeks with out any sign of stopping soon. His legs couldn't hold his body up and soon he fell to his knees barely able to hold his upper body from collapsing to the floor as well Zane looked up to his mother's face and felt that he should do some thing, anything to help the passing of her from this world to the next. He was trying to say something but he couldn't find his voice. He soon couldn't hold his body any more and fell to the floor.

"Zane their not here. Come on we should go back to the police station and report her death. You're going to need some one to take care of you until your old enough and you can't live with me."

"No I can't leave her. She never left me and she wont leave me for long now. I'll join her soon enough."

"I can't let you die, your mother would want you to live."

"How would you know what my mother would want! She would want me to join her not leave her alone."

"No she would want you to be happy and to live. If you killed yourself now you wouldn't join your mom! You'd go to a different place and never see her ever again! Do you want that! If you live on you'd have a chance of seeing her again one day so don't give up!"

"FINE THEN I WONT DIE! BUT I'LL BE ALL ALONE! NO ONE'S GOING TO LOOK AFTER ME, NO ONE!"

"I'm sure some one can look after you a family member a friend?"

"All of my family is gone all I had was mommy and the man I called father. As for friends none of them can take me they all have to many kids but not enough money."

"Well we'll see what happens but until some one takes you, you can live with me I guess. But only for a month then I'm moving."

"Okay Mr. Nile."

"um if you don't mind call me Seba, Mr. Makes me sound really old."

For the first time since the death of his mother Zane smiled. He went to live with Seba for the whole month because as he predicted no one could take him.

"Seba? What am I going to do? No one adopted me like you said they would and your moving away. Am I going to live on the streets?"

"No I don't think it will have to come to that. Something will come up I'm sure of it."

"But that's what you said about the adoption and you said the same thing a week ago! Can't I move to where you're going?"

"I'm sorry Zane but you can't. I'm going to Vampire Mountain and it's not a place you can go to. The only way you can go is if you're a half-vampire. Look you have three days left so don't worry about it."

"Seba, I've been thinking for a while now and was wondering…I want to become a vampire can you make me one?"

"No! Absolutely not! You're to young! I will not change some one who is to young to know what he wants. What if you don't want to be one when you're older? What will you do then, huh? You can't just say okay I'm done playing vampire I want to be human again so change me back. That's not how it works once you turn into one that's it you can never go back. Are you willing to do that? You know if you do you may never see your mom when you die."

"Yeah I realized that. I'm willing to become one Seba I know for sure that I do cause then you can become my daddy!"

"You want me to become your father? Why?"

"My real father is mean and killed mommy I hate him! And if I get adopted the guy who's going to be my daddy might be mean too and then I'll have a new mommy but I don't want a new one I just want a new daddy. See this way I know I have a nice daddy and I don't have to call some one who's not my mommy, mommy. It's perfect! I love you Seba even if you don't want to be my daddy."

**crying now** "Zane if you really want I'll be your father for you! How could any one ever say no to you? So you want to become a half-vampire so we can stay together right?"

"Yep."

"Well I guess your going to become a half-vampire! Let me explain everything to you so you know what will happen to you and what you'd become."

A few hours later Seba is getting Zane ready for the last moments of his human life and the moments of his beginning half-vampire life.

"Okay Zane all you have to do is keep the blood flow from me to you going without fault for a couple of minutes and then you're a half-vampire. Okay I'm going to start now so just do as I say and you'll be fine."

Three days later. "So are you ready to head off towards Vampire Mountain? You're turning into a very strong half-vampire all ready and I know that you'll make it!

"Thanks Seba coming from you that means a lot to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mom I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you when you needed me most I hope that you can forgive me. I made a friend in this life that is more a father to me then _he_ ever was. I also met a girl who I really like but I'm going to have to say good-bye soon. I'll miss her a lot I wish I could take her with me but she has a… know what? I think she would be more then willing to come with Seba and me and become a half-vampire she hates her life and I'm her only friend so yeah she could definitely become a half-vampire. I'll have to ask Seba of course but I think he'd understand. Maybe my mind doesn't hate me that much after all.

* * *

**Authors note: I am going to tell you the rest of the story now cuz I'm tired and wish to sleep and feel bad for taking so long with this chapter so I want to put this up as soon as possible.**

Zane and Seba have spent fifteen years in Vampire Mountain training Zane the ways of the vampire so that they can help in the War of Scars. Zane is now a master with swords and daggers and can beat Seba and almost everybody else in the mountain. Even though he only appears eight years old he has the maturity level of a twenty-year-old (most times) Zane is friends with lots of vampires in the mountain and ask all that leave to fight in the war to look for a vampaneze named Kristopher who has a scar running from the bottom left to the top right and with a cut across his eye so he might be blind in the right eye. He should have an assistant with him that's strongly built and has dark almost black hair. So far no one has seen them but he keeps hoping that some one will find them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The war of scars had finally ended with a treaty and now there are vampaneze in the world along with vampires. Someone had finally seen Kristopher and Henry so Seba and Zane left Vampire Mountain to track them down. The last place someone heard of them was near Zane's hometown. It didn't take a genius to tell they were heading to his hometown to wreak their havoc. And they've been in Zane's and Sora's hometown ever since. It turns out Sora lives in the house Zane lived in and that's why they met, Zane wondered what kind of people lived in his old house and saw Sora. When they grew up Zane made some lame excuse (that only people who really want to believe it do) and said it was some weird disease that made him grow up real fast then has him grow at a slow rate the rest of his life. So in reality he was only a year older then her. Being the sensible person she is Sora actually believed him. And that is basically Zane's past to now in the story.

**Authors note: this is the longest I have EVER typed, a little bit of 11 pages so be happy and don't get mad that I haven't updated in a week. (I've been watching Naruto in Japanese on youtube and apparently there are over 100 instead of the 50 I thought so yeah no clue what day it is but I think it's the 8 or 9 of June… yep 8 of June ) so yeah started part of chapter 4 thought it might get confusing so made that chapter 5 now and this chapter 4 so hoped you liked it the 2 or 3 people who read this!Thank you Sammi for telling me what the Caps lock button was it helped make the people all yelly without hurting my finger **

**Disclaimer: i got the part of signed the devils book, you know that part and Kristopher's name from Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books: _in the forest of the night _and_ shattered mirror. _i'm not sure if i spelled the name right or not on Kristopher, i think i did but not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Cirque Du Freak.**

**Authors note: hello people/person who actually read my story! I know it's been like 3 weeks since I've last updated a chapter and I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for that and that is because no one actually reviewed that chapter. I know I really don't care at all for reviews but I want to know if at least someone likes it. I had like 20 hits on it but no review so I just assumed that everyone hated it so I just wasn't bored enough to type up anything for this. And that is why I haven't updated so long. In fact I wouldn't have bothered typing this until someone nice enough reviewed it. Thank you Harry kid for being nice enough to review! If you can't tell I'm in a bit of a bad mood right now and the smart thing to do is not type this until later but if I do I'll forget and/or procrastinate so I must keep my promise.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 

It was around ten o'clock at night when they heard a short scream coming from a house not to far away. The 2 shadowy figures got up from where they were crouching, hidden among the shadow from the cathedral spiral. One was a man who appeared to be in his early forty's who wore blood red clothes and the other was a lad who looked to be no more then 19. He wore clothes that were a shade of blue that could mach the color of the sky above them. Both were carrying swords that were sheathed at the waist and a throwing dagger in one of their hands. It had just started to lightly snow before they jumped of the roof of the cathedral and onto the roof of a nearby building. Quickly they started to run and jump if necessary towards the sound of a muffled scream.

"Seba, do you think it's them this time and not another robber or something?"

"Yes Zane, I do believe it's them this time, I can smell the blood from their victim slowly draining away."

"We'll get them this time, I'm sure of it!"

They ran in silence for the remainder of time. Soon they got to the house that they were after and found that the door was on the ground in splinters. They rushed in side drawing their swords and headed to the room that smelled of freshly spilt blood. There they found two vampaneze just finishing off their meals. Kristopher was the first to notice the two vampires aiming their daggers at him and his apprentice.

"Henry, roll to your left!"

Henry rolled over to his left side just as soon as Zane threw his knife at where his head used to be.

"Young boys just like yourself shouldn't be playing with daggers."

"And power hungry bastards such as yourself shouldn't be aloud to live!" Zane swung his sword at his ex-father who once again rolled to left side to avoid danger. Though this time Zane got lucky and cut into his right arm.

"Ow, that hurt you little runt! You wont be so lucky or alive when I'm through with you!"

"Hah you can't hurt me! You're still just a mean old man who depends on others for power." Zane started swinging his sword at Henry who just rolled around looking for a weapon to use against Zane. All the while Seba and Kristopher have been dueling each other since Kristopher was sensible enough to carry a small sword with him at all times.

"I really hate you vampaneze, it isn't necessary to drink humans dry to live."

"Well that may be so, but you dishonor them by only drinking a little of their blood. Why are you fighting us Seba? Didn't we agree that the war was a tie? What do you and your apprentice have to prove by defeating us? That you can beat unprepared vampaneze, and kill one without a weapon whilst the other has a dagger and a sword? I say that you both are cowards!"

"I am fighting you so that you don't get in the way of Zane and his revenge against his father. It is not our fault that you guys are unprepared for battle and did not hear us coming."

"Hold on a second, that boy right there is Zane? I can't wait to get him back for this horrible scar he gave me." Kristopher started to advance towards Zane who was still lunging at Henry and exchanging insults.

Seba got in front of him and put the tip of his sword on his neck. He started moving forward while Kristopher was moving backward. " Didn't I tell you that I would be fighting you and keeping you away from their fight? You really should listen more."

"hmm I guess that I will have to kill you to get to Zane, huh? What a shame, I had wanted to play a little bit more, oh well, if I don't take my chance now I may never have an opportunity like this to kill him while he's distracted. So Seba, it's time for you to die!"

Kristopher suddenly knocked over Seba's sword with his own and took a stab at Seba's heart. Luckily for Seba, he had a long sword while Kristopher had a short one so Kristopher acting without thinking just took a stab at Seba without stepping forward enough and barely punctured his skin. Seba smiled at Kristopher's stupidity and stepped back then moved as fast as he could behind Kristopher and was a bout to slit the guy's throat when Henry suddenly said " you better not Nile or else the boy die's." Henry was standing above Zane with one foot over the boy's neck and the other on his sword.

"Zane? How did you get underneath his foot?"

"Bastard tripped me when he was rolling and then rolled on me. He's really heavy."

"Wait a minute your name's Zane? Where have I heard that name before?"Henry asked looking puzzeled.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME AFTER YOU KILLED MOM!"

"Mom? Zane? oh yeah that's right Zane is the name of my son from when I was human. But isn't he supposed to be old by now? This kid looks barely 20 years old. I'm confused. Who is this kid?"

"I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN SON THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL. I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR ME AND FOR MY MOTHER!"

"If your supposed to be my son then why aren't you old? You'd have to be a vampire to still look this young."

"You didn't exactly pick the brightest of the bunch did you Kristopher? I bet you're starting to regret it aren't you?" Seba said smirking. "Well I think it's time to go to bed now, don't you agree Kristopher? The sun is starting to rise and I certainly don't want to be out when it does so how about we meet up later to finish this fight? How about in the forest just outside of town?"

"And if we refuse?"

"Then I'll have to just kill you right now then. If Zane dies then I'll have to kill Henry as well."

"…Fine, we'll meet once it gets dark, but you have to promise not to hurt us until then."

"Ok, but you have to promise not to harm or kill us until then too."

"Alright then it's a deal. Can you let go of me now? This sword is starting to leave a mark on my neck."

"Fine just let Zane go already, the poor boy is probably having trouble breathing with a foot on his neck."

Both Zane and Kristopher rubbed their neck when they were released. Zane started glaring daggers at Henry and then at Seba when he was walking over to his master. " Why did you have to make us promise not to hurt them until tonight?"

"Because then you would have been dead and then you couldn't carry out your revenge so this time we've spent here is wasted."

"Fine, I guess I'm grateful for you saving my life an all. We might as well as hurry up home now, the sun's starting to get bright."

* * *

**Authors note: well I hope that you liked it and please review if you want another chapter. I have another story that's in the Darren Shan saga called prank calling. If you want to read it just go to my profile page and well it's the other story that isn't this one. If you do read it review please and tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Oh before I forget I was wondering if I should change the title for this story. If so do you have any suggestions? My mind is kind of off today and well I've never been to good with titles for stuff. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon but until then procrastination all the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: umm…hi? Anyone there still? Yeah well sorry for taking so long to update. I'm really sorry. But I had no ideas for this chapter, well I had one but that wouldn't take long to write and this chapter would have been a page long. So yeah sorry. Well…err on with the show, well chapter!**

**Disclaimer: you and I both know I don't own cirque du freak so why I keep putting this when practically no one reads this? Even I don't know.**

**Oh and well since I've finally figured out that the astraic, I think it's called, sign or better known by me the lil stary sign thingiemihowtz doesn't show up when I put it up I've decided that action will be in between this sign thing… ex: -smiles evilly- yeah well sorry bout that but hey that's life for you I guess. Umms yeah.**

The sun was now high up in the sky. Zane couldn't sleep knowing his father was out there. Somewhere close to where he is, but safely hidden. He so wanted to go and search for him and then, he wanted to kill him. But he was kept to the promise his mentor had made.

No longer able to just sit still and waste time trying to sleep, Zane got up and left the small house he and Seba shared, and went to find Sora.

First he checked her house. Nothing. Then he went to town. Not there either. He was about to just go home and try to sleep again when it hit him. She's at the woods next to her house. He must be out of it to forget the place she was always at. As he was walking towards the woods he had a sudden urge to get there faster. He started to run now, hoping that she was safe. He couldn't explain that feeling of fear and anxiety starting to build up inside of him, filling him full enough to almost burst. He was at the woods now. He couldn't hear anything or see anything but faintly he could smell her. The urge to go to her and find her to make sure she was safe was now overflowing him. His vision started to blur and his mind couldn't think straight. He was walking now. Walking to the spot he knew she was at. He couldn't face it. His mind was giving him images of her dead, her eyes still open, cold and dead, just staring up at him yet through him as well. He couldn't just leave her alone and go away with out knowing if she was alive or not. So slowly he stepped into a small clearing where a small stream laid to one side and trees so big and wide it blocked the sun out.

He quickly looked around for her. There was no sign of her ever being there. He was wondering where she could be when suddenly from above in a tree someone jumped onto the ground behind him and covered his eyes. Suddenly the attacker whispered, "guess who?"

"Sora!" Zane quickly got out from her arms and turned to face her. "You-you-you idiot! Where have you been! I've been searching the whole bloody city for you and when I couldn't find you I thought the worst!"

Through out Zane's little fit Sora was looking quite happy with herself and was giggling ever so slightly that even Zane couldn't hear. Though it was because of him yelling not because he wasn't actually capable of it.

"And what are you smiling about! I was a worried sick about you and then here you come jumping up on me scaring me half to death! You should be ashamed of your self!"

"Aws I'm sawry Zane I was just playing." She then did the puppy dog eyes.

"gah I hate it when you pull that face! It should be illegal to look that cute! –gasp- did I say cute I meant umm your eyes! Yeah those eyes that turn all big sure do look cute!" Zane was starting to blush now.

-Smiling now- "oh so my _eyes_ look cute you say? Well thank you."

"NO I didn't mean it like that! –Groan- you know what? I'm just going to keep quiet about this and not talk!"

-Laughing again- "your so weird Zane! But that's why I like you so much!" –smiles and blushes-

"Yeah yeah… wells then want to go sit by the river or in the trees?"

"Hmmmns today I feel like being gazing at the water as the sun shines on it! Don't you just love the sun!"

"…" Zane stood there speechless staring at Sora.

"I'm kidding! Lets go to the trees!

"Yeah that's a bit better! What's with the sun shining on the water about anyways?"

"Oh I don't know! I just made that up to see how you'd react!"

"Weirdo."-smiling now-

the two of them then picked a tree to sit on and talked for the rest of the day. Then when the sun was starting to set Zane offered to walk Sora home. So they spent the time just walking and laughing side by side with the pretty colors of the setting sun as there background. After Zane dropped Sora off he went of to where Seba was. Zane was smilling to himself all the way to there. But when he got home, or well his temporary home, he found the door forced open. Inside he found his mentor, at the mercy of his father sword.

**Authors note: BAH I hate cliffies and I'm sooo sorry for leaving one! Please don't be mad! Yeahs well I have to get ready nows cuz my grandma's taking us out to eat. Well me and my family. Yeah. Well sorry for saying weird so much in the dialogue for Zane and Sora! Yeah that's what my friend, XKiraraX, and I have been doing at school lately so it's rubbed off onto my work. Sorry! Yeah and also I apologize for taking forevers on my update! Please forgive me but I have all enriched classes at school and then my lit. and English teachers make me write so much it takes away my inspiration. I need to find a muse! Yes maybe one will come to me soons. Yeahs. Well as always please review cuz well you already read the chappie…I hope. Yeah. Well then ja ne. Err sorry I mean bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: yo what's up my peeps!!! Duziekat here to spread the vampire goodness!! Yeahs I'm in a bit of a good mood…..strange…..wells then onwards with the chappie thens…..**

**Disclaimer: if I owned cirque du freak, would I really have ended the series like that without an epilogue?? Or at least a "what happened to everyone else thing"??? No I wouldn't…. though Darren Shan still rocks!!**

_What happened in the last chapter: …__he found the door forced open. Inside he found his mentor, at the mercy of his father sword._

Zane stood there, staring as his father had his sword up against Seba's neck, smiling sadistically.

_Move. Move! Why can't I move? Seba's in trouble I have to save him._

Henry seeing Zane not moving decided to gloat, "Ha! Look at this, the boy's so scared he can't even move to save his own mentor. Pathetic." Henry laughed.

"Zane run! Get away from here!" Seba yelled.

"Shut up you old geezer." Henry then pushed his sword deeper into Seba's neck and drew blood.

Seeing Seba bleed helped Zane gain his voice back. "STOP! We made a deal! Not to hurt each other until tonight! You're breaking your promise!"

"No I'm not boy. We agreed until tonight, and look outside it's nighttime already."

It was true; the sun had set while Zane had walked Sora home. The moon was out already and the stars shone slightly.

"Say good-bye to Seba Zane."

Henry then proceeded to slit Seba's throat open when Zane shot forward and tackled him to the floor. It was to late, Seba was gasping on the floor from loss of oxygen. Henry grabbed hold of Zane and threw him hard against the wall. Zane crashed through and landed outside. He was on the brink of becoming unconscious when Henry peered down on him.

"I'll leave you here to suffer, you'll die within a month with your mentor gone. Your just lucky Kristopher told me not to kill you yet. He wanted to do that personally. But first he wants you to suffer for the scar you gave him. "

Henry seeing Zane hardly able to keep awake decided that it wouldn't hurt to go on just a little bit longer. Besides he probably wouldn't remember anyways.

Henry leaned down and whispered in Zane's ear, "I think your girlfriend will make a nice meal. Too bad we ate already, but soon, she's ours." And then he got up and ran off into the woods.

Zane fell unconscious, but not before thinking that he had to go save Sora and Seba.

**Authors note: yeah it's really short I know but I'm bored and I thought this was a pretty okay way to end the chapter. I'm sorry the chapter sucked…a lot…but wells…. i don't know, I just couldn't think of any better way to put it. Gomen nasai everyone! Please don't hate me too much!! And hopefully I'll finish with chapter 8 either tomorrow or sometime soon. HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY! And 'member peoples, this the season to be jolly, so give lot's of nice reviews! Lol just kidding I really don't care much about reviews, though they are nice to read. oh and one more thing before i go, i have a story on fictionpress that's okay in my opinion (though for some reason i've been told by me friends it's "great") and wells if you're ever bored go look it up, its at w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / s / 2 2 9 0 4 1 3 / 1 / just take out all the spaces.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: woot it's chapter 8! i'm sorry this took so long!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I no owny the Cirque Du Freak story, cuz if I did, Debbie would die a horrible death. No offense to people who actually like Debbie.**

Zane woke up to bright sunny day without a cloud in the sky. His head, not to mention his whole body, hurt terribly and it took him awhile to gain enough strength to sit up. His heart held a terrible pain inside of him though there was no flesh wound that he could find. Then it hit him. The memory of Seba's death.

Zane tried to stand up, but collapsed and blacked out for a few seconds.

He lay there, staring up into the sky for a long time, thinking about what had happened. It all seemed like such a horrible dream to him. Nothing seemed to fit. Seba couldn't die, he just couldn't. It was his father and his mentor that had to die, not Seba. A few tears trickled down his cheek.

After what felt like a few hours, Zane had the strength to stand up. He didn't know what to do though. Should he go and see Seba one last time? Or…should he just run away? But if he ran where too? He couldn't think straight and his head was hurting really bad. but deep down I think he knew what he had to do. He had to say good-bye.

Slowly, but surely, he walked back to the house he had shared with his mentor. So many memories flew into his head about Seba. The day he met him, the day he was turned into a vampire by him, and yesterday. The day he saw him die.

Zane couldn't take hold it back. He cried. He hadn't cried in a long time it felt. Not like this.

After regaining his composure he went forward into the old house to look for Seba. It didn't take long to see that there was no sign of him, except for dried blood stains on the floor and walls. He went through all the rooms, in the cupboards, everywhere that he could be. Nothing. It appeared as if his father had taken away Seba's body so Zane could not give him a proper funeral.

Frustrated, Zane fell to the floor and pounded it with his fist. He kept at it until he had lost the little strength he had gained.

Exhausted, he collapsed and fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares about his father, Kristopher, and the deaths of the people he loved.

He spent the next few days moping around the house, being a shadow of his former self. He didn't eat, or feed, drink, or even bathe. He just sat there, staring at the places where he presumed Seba had died. Seeing that death over and over. He hadn't cried since that first day he had woken. He tried, but no more tears could come out.

**Sora P.O.V. from the time Zane dropped her off**

_Zane is so cute. It was so nice of him to walk me home. I should do something nice for him tomorrow…but what? Hmmns I don't know…what does he like? Ugh I am such a horrible friend; I should know exactly what he would like! But I don't.-sighs- I need to pay more attention to him._

Sora walked up to her front door and opened it. her father was either out or asleep, so she went straight to her room to get ready for bed. She stayed up for a little bit to see if her father would come home, because it was obvious by the silence in the house that he wasn't asleep. She waited but after awhile, she decided to just go to bed.

She slept soundly for a while, but something was troubling her in her sleep. When she woke, she quickly got dressed and made her father his breakfast, and prepared his lunch and dinner too. When she finished putting everything out that he would need to put it together later on, she went outside to escape hearing her father's insults of the day when he came downstairs.

Sora sat outside in her backyard thinking. Her first thoughts was about what to do that would be nice for Zane. Deciding to take a break from her thinking she laid down on the grass and stared up into the sky. It was then that she realized that she hadn't heard her father in a long time. Not that she was worried for his safety, but because she was worried that he was scheming something bad, she went inside to go look for him in there.

She was shocked to find that he was not in his room, or any room inside of the house. She quickly ran outside again, and started looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. Worried about her safety and what he could be doing to torture her next, she ran for the safety of where her and Zane meet.

She stayed there all day, waiting for Zane; he never showed up. With a sad heart she went back home.

Her house was still empty. No sign that her father even came back. She ate the dinner in a sad silence of being alone. Afterwards she went to bed early hopping that Zane would show up tomorrow.

He didn't. Neither did her father whom she hated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It's been 5 days now that she has been abandoned. Zane never came back to see her, and neither did her father. She was alone.

**Authors note: ta dah! I finished the chapter! Yay! Sorry it's still a bit on the short side, but well it's me, I think you've all gotten used to the fact that I can't write anything longer then 4 pages. –sighs- oh wells, the story of my life, I can't write long chapters. sorry this took so long to post!! i kinda forgot to put it in the actual story u.u in my defense i thought i did put it up!! it was on documents like 2 weeks ago!! my bad. flame all you want, i deserve it.**


End file.
